


all you're missing is me

by MacademiaNutPie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mafia AU, Tie pulling, its just homoerotic make out sessions while you discuss murdering your boss, mega wants to kill skeppy, spifey does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie
Summary: they're flirting, but it's odd
Relationships: George | Spifey/MegaPVP
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	all you're missing is me

**Author's Note:**

> The spifeypvp tag is so empty I need to fill it up Also this is inspired by a tiktok audio

"I'm here, what do you want?" Mega crossed his arms over his chest, fixing his green tie as he looked to the side. He refused to look at the other. 

"I heard your 'get-rich-quick' scheme…" Spifey's words trailed off his tongue like saccharine syrup. "And your plan's missing me." Mega's eyes widened for a second before he huffed glancing at Spifey for a split second.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mega rolled his eyes, leaning against the office door and crossing one leg over the other. "Oh, don't play dumb with me." Spifey suddenly slammed his hands at the sides of Mega's head and looked down at him. "You're lying through your teeth…" He grabbed Mega's tie in his right hand, tugging at it and making the shorter one look up. "You better watch your mouth." Mega snapped, locking eyes with Spifey. Green and hazel pupils that shifted from warm to cold in a second met icy blue ones, ones you couldn't decipher no matter how hard you tried. 

"I'm on your side, I'm not your enemy." Spifey twirled the green fabric around his fingers as light shined off his rings from the movement. "Or this whole things going south." Mega said in a much quieter voice, looking around. 

"Look, I overheard your plan today…" Spifey's grip on Mega's tie tightened. "...To take the boss' life away." Spifey cupped Mega's cheek with his free hand, keeping him close. "That man thinks we're his slaves, let's rob him blind and dig his grave." He leaned a bit closer. Mega could feel the other's breath against his own, he could taste his cologne and he loved it. 

Mega sighed, "You're sure no one followed you?" He raised an eyebrow and brought his hand to Spifey's chin, holding it and making the much taller man keep looking down at him. "I'm sure I kept it stealthy." Spifey reassured him. "Screw this up and I'll kill you." Mega's tone was harsh, and he tightened his grip on Spifey's chin. "I'll make you so damn wealthy." Spifey smiled and traced patterns on the patches of darker skin on the left side of Mega's face.

"They watch everything you do." Mega looked off to the side and let go of Spifey's chin. "I'm aware of the risk but believe me when I say…" Spifey gave Mega's tie a harsh tug and leaned close to his ear. "I want this." The words sent shivers up the boy's spine. He rolled his eyes. "So you really want in?"

Spifey pulled away just a bit, enough so that Mega would see his grin when he nodded slowly. Mega suddenly slammed his lips against the Brit's. Spifey's eyes widened, but he quickly got over that and put a hand on Mega's hip as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss and biting the boy's bottom lip. 

Mega parted his lips, allowing for Spifey to slip his tongue in. Mega pushed his chest against Spifey's, gripping his shoulders before going to the locks of dark brown hair the other had. His left hand tangled in the locks, gripping them tightly as his right one went to Spifey's red tie and gripped it tightly. 

Mega tugged at Spifey's hair, making the man pull away and wipe a bit of drool off his chin. "So? What do you say?"

"Fine. You're in."

**Author's Note:**

> awooga


End file.
